


His Name

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: Teen Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: Episode two





	

“Hello?” Lydia answers her phone 

“Lydia it’s me” Derek says climbing back into his car 

“Derek! Where are you?” Lydia says and Derek can hear the slight panic in her voice 

“I am about an hour out” He answers trying to calm the teenager down “I should be back home soon and we will figure this out” He pulls out of the gas station and back onto the freeway. He notices that the girl had gone quiet “Lydia?” 

“You called Beacon Hills home” Lydia says shocking Derek. He didn’t even notice that he call the one place that caused him so much suffering home. Why would he do that?

“I… I didn’t even realize I did that” he whispers out. The both of them stay quiet for a few minutes before Lydia broke it 

“It’s a him… Scott, Malia and I found out it’s a him” She lets out a shaky breath and so does Derek because her words rung true in his ears. The voice he keeps hearing in his head only confirms it. “Derek I think I loved him too… not the same way you do, but I do love him” 

“Lydia I – I – I don’t know” Derek starts but Lydia quickly cuts him off 

“Don’t you dare lie to me Derek, you loved, no you love him too” Lydia almost screams at him but he holds herself down “Derek please don’t act like your feelings aren’t there” 

Derek stays quite for a long time before he answers “When and when we find him, I’ll keep telling him that everyday” 

“I’ll hold you to that” Lydia says and Derek can hear the smile in her voice “Scott, Malia and I are going to see Deaton”

“I’ll meet you there” Derek says hanging up and adding speed. By the time Derek arrives to the vet’s clinic, he walks in to see Scott, Malia, and Deaton standing around Lydia who looks like she was in a trance. He is about to say something but Lydia snaps out of it gasping 

“What is a Stiles?” she pants out. And it hit Derek like a freight train. One word making him weak in the knees. Stiles. Stiles? 

“That’s his name…” Derek says automatically making the three teens and adult look at him. Three out of the four look shock to see Derek there 

“Derek? What are you doing here?” Scott asks 

“I’m here to help” Derek says walking closer to them to look at the paper that they were all looking at. “We are going to find him, we are going to find Stiles”


End file.
